Los Celos Nunca Faltan
by 123456c
Summary: Sov, busca venganza, pero sus conceptos son más parecidos a los de Karem, y su plan consiste en una sola cosa: Celos... Que lo disfruten 0:)
1. Karina Y Twist

**Kari... Kari, Kari, Kari... Esto es la guerra... pero mis venganzas son más... romanticas :D... en fin espero que te guste, y que lo disfrutes, te adverti que soy vengativa, aun que seas mi amiga del alma, del corazón y de BajoTerra, no te dejare ir tan facil querida... Como dice Karem MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, disfrutalo querida. Nos Leemos Abajo :D.**

* * *

Sov estaba entrenando en su refugio con la Lí menor, Ang.

Sov lanzaba dagas a una velocidad increible, pero Ang las esquivaba, tenía dos Katanas, ambas luchaban como si fueran enemigas, como si se odiaran de toda la vida, la peliverde lanzo 3 dagas, que la ojicafe bloqueo con una Katana, hace poco que la peliverde había aprendido una nueva habilidad: Shumpo (Habilidad de Katarina de League Of Legends)

- ¿Estas segura de eso Sov-Sama?. Pregunto la pelirosada, pues sabía del plan de la peliverde para vengarse de la Shane.

- No mucho... pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados, un Clanderyain, no deja pasar una humillación como esa, así es mi familia. Aseguro la ojimiel.

- Pero sabes que Karina-Sempai se va a vengar, y sabes que no sera agradable. Dijo la Lí. - O fue por lo de Hielo... Comento Ang con picardía, haciendo que la Clanderyain se sonrojara.

- No digas eso... en fin, no dejare que Karina se crea que no seguire, y despues de esto sigue su hermano. Dijo Sov con una sonrisa malvada, y con el brillo de la desición e intriga en sus ojos. - Ademas, Karem es muy buena dando consejos de este tipo. Dicho esto la ojimiel uso el Shumpo y desaparecio...

- Clanderyains... aparte de maestros asesinos, muy tercos. Murmuro la pelirosada para si misma, ella sabía la historia de la familia de Sov, y esta no lo sabía, pero pronto lo descubriria completamente.

* * *

Con Kari...

La peliazul estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro, aun satisfecha de su venganza, al fin lo había logrado, y Sov no se metería más con ella, o almenos eso creia...

" Oye... ". Chillo Shaphira.

- ¿Qué pasa?. Pregunto la Shane.

" Sov te mando un mensaje desde la computadora" Chillo la infierno extrañada (la cual no se si tu refugio tiene, pero sigue la corriente). " Dice que en una hora, quiere que tu y ella se vean en la caverna objetivo " Chillo la babosa.

- ¿Enserio?. Pregunto Karina, viendo la pantalla. - Que raro... ¿Qué planea esta vez?...

" ¿Por que dices eso?. Chillo Lulú desde su cesta.

- Conosco bien a Sov, Lulú, si me mando el mensaje fue por algo, no se que sera, pero siento que no es bueno. Explico la ojiazul, sospechando y mirando bien el mensaje.

" No creo que sea nada... ademas, despues de la broma que le hiciste, no creo que se atreva a hacerte algo ". Chillo Ilusionista, al lado de Lulú para que no haga travesuras (esa chiquitita ya me la imagino x3).

- Ang me conto de la historia de su familia, cuando se trata de venganza, no paran hasta conseguirla. Dijo Karina, recordando el día en que la Lí le conto la historia.

" Pero si trata de vengarse, tu le puedes arruinar la diversión ". Chillo Shaphira.

- Solo espero que no sea lo que creo que es... Dijo la Shane extrañada.

* * *

Con Sov...

La peliverde seguia buscando a quien le ayudara, pues esta venganza consistia en un solo sentimiento: Celos, y ya sabía la atracción que sentía cierto rubio por Elia y eso lo usaria en su beneficio hasta que encontro a cierto rubio de ojos verdes.

- Billy... Dijo Sov, mientras Pilar la miraba sorprendida, pues el canche estaba con ella, besuqueandose.

- ¿Sov?. Preguntaron los canches al mismo tiempo, pues Pili se había unido a él.

- En persona... Necesito que Pilar me haga un favor. Dijo la peliverde.

- Cual, se puede saber. Dijo la canche.

- Necesito que me digas, el nombre de un chico, atrevido, presumido, para el ojo de las chicas, como tú, irritables y delicadas, un idiota, que le importe un bledo lo que otros piensen, y que se la pase de galán y cretino con las chicas. Dijo la ojimiel. -... Billy por ser tu novio, queda descartado Storm.

- ¡OYE!. Reclamaro la pareja de canches al unisono, ofendidos.

- Dimelo rapido, no tengo todo el día... Dijo la Clanderyain.

- Que tal... C.C. Dijo la castaña.

- Perfecto, Gracias Pikachu. Dicho esto de la peliverde uso su Shumpo para desaparecer, dejando a la pareja canche con los ojos abiertos.

* * *

Con C.C...

El castaño estaba feliz y de buen humor, caminando a su casa, cuando de la nada se le aparecio una peliverde, Sov había usado ese Shumpo, que logro asustar a C.C.

- Ahora... ¿te decidiste de salir conmigo, preciosa?. Dijo el castaño poniendo cara de galán, recordando lo que le dijo en aquel torneo de hace 5 meses, pero trago saliva al ver un Kunai en la mano izquierda de la jovén.

- Primero: No me vuelvas a llamar así, que soy capaz de clavarte, esto, en el cuello. Dijo Sov señalando el Kunai, C.C trago fuertemente, al parecer, la chica tenía caracter. - Segundo: Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Cual, se puede saber... Dijo Corto Circuito, tomando de una soda.

- Que le coquetees a la menor de los hermanos Shane. Dijo la ojimiel, el castaño volteo la cabeza al lado izquierdo, y escupio toda esa soda.

- ¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿Estas concsiente de lo que su hermano me haría?!. Pregunto C.C asustado.

- Que... ¿Le tienes miedo a alguien, un año, menor que tu?. Pregunto la Clanderyain. - Además, ¿No quieres ver a Twist cabreado?.

- Te escucho...

- Twist esta locamente enamorado de Elia, y no lo ha querido demostrar, y esto es una pequeña venganza, por aquel video.

- ¿El video, donde Karina te lanza un globo con yelma de huevo?.

- ¡No me lo recuerdes!. Exclamo Sov poniendo el Kunai en el cuello del jovén sin tocarlo, como un tipo de amenaza.

- N-No hay n-necesidad, d-de la v-violencia. Dijo C.C aterrado.

- ¿Me ayudaras?. Pregunto la ojimiel, bajando el Kunai.

- Lo hare... pero no me hagas eso denuevo. Dijo Corto Circuito, apuntandole al Kunai.

- Miedoso... ¡Demonios!, 30 minutos, se me acaba el tiempo, necesito que estes en la caverna objetivo en MEDIA HORA para el espectaculo. Dicho esto de la peliverde, uso el Shumpo para irse...

* * *

Con Twist...

El rubio estaba en el escritorio de industrias Blakk, pues el había tomado cargo de todo.

- Necesito hablar contigo... Dijo una voz conocida detrás del rubio.

- Sov... ¿a que se debe tu visita?. Pregunto el ojiagua, sin mirar atrás

- ¿No te acuerdas de Kari?. Pregunto la peliverde, haciendo que Twist se sonrojara.

- Claro... y ¿viniste solo para hablar de eso?. Pregunto el rubio sonrojado.

- No. Aclaro la ojimie.

- Entonces... ¿Para que vienes?, sea lo que sea no me importa.

- Y si te dijera que Kari fue a la caverna objetivo para ver a... ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿C.C?. Pregunto la Clanderyain fingiendo mirarse la uñas.

- C.C... Dijo Twist asqueado por ese apodo.

- Jajaja, solo te dire... que se encontraran en media hora, jajaja, adios rubiecito. Dicho esto, Sov utilizo el Shumpo otravez para irse...

* * *

En la Caverna Objetivo, media hora despues...

Kari ya se encontraba en la caverna, pero ni señales de Sov, cuando aparecio cierto castaño...

- ¿Qué haces aqui?. Pregunto la peliazul, al ver a Corto Circuito.

- Solo admiro a la muñeca que tengo frente a mi. Dijo C.C.

- ¿Quieres largarte?. Pregunto Karina molesta, cuando Twist aparecio de la nada.

- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!. Exclamo el rubio, sus ojos verde-agua, ardían de furia y celos, Sov estaba escondida entre los arbustos, y solo se mordia el labio inferior de la risa, "Debi traerme palomitas, y soda para esto jajajajajajajaja", penso la peliverde, que solo trataba de no reir fuertemente, mientras grababa con su cámara, que era identica a la de Trixie, solo que sus detalles, eran morado oscuro.

Por otro lado, Elia jamás vio así al rubio.

- ¿Y quien me lo dice?. Pregunto C.C. de forma intimidante.

- Ahmm... Fue lo unico que pudo decir el rubio.

- Eso crei. Despues C.C. se inclino hacia Karina, quien se estaba poniendo palida, el castaño se inclinaba para besarla, algo que Twist no queria ver, pero antes de que las respiraciones de C.C y Elia se chocaran, un tremendo golpe a la cara, alejo a Corto Circuito de Kari, quien agradecia la intervención del rubio.

- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella!. Exclamo Twist.

- Como sea... adios guapa... Dicho esto, el castaño se retiro del lugar, dejando a Twist y a Karina "Solos"...

- ¡¿Tu sales con él?!. Pregunto Twist enojado.

- ¡¿Yo?!, ¡Solo se me aparecio!... ademas, si saliera conmigo ¡¿Por qué te molesta tanto?!.

- ¡ESTOY CELOSO, POR QUE ME GUSTAS!. Grito el rubio a los 4 vientos, y de verdad dejo a Karina sin habla, incluso Sov, quien estaba detrás de los arbustos quedo con la boca abierta.

- T-Tu... ¿L-Lo dices encerio?. Pregunto Elia, el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que dijo enrojecio de inmediato.

- Yo... Si... me gustas Kari, y ya se que tu hermano me matara por esto. Dicho esto el rubio beso los labios de la peliazul, sosteniendo su perfectisima cintura firmemente, Karina correspondio al beso, rapidamente, enredando sus manos en su cuello, al principio fue algo demandante y necesitado, pero luego, se torno lento y tierno, como el Twist que ella conocio.

Y gracias a que sus cuerpos pedían aire a gritos, se separaron a regañadientes para respirar el muy maldito aire, ambos sonriendo tiernamente, hasta que...

- ¡Hey tortolos!, ¿Algo que decirle a sus fans de BabosaNet?. Pregunto Sov partiendose de risa, con la cámara en manos, aun grabando, los ENAMORADOS enrojercieron de inmediato.

- ¡TU!. Gritaron el rubio y la ojiazul.

- Si, yo... ¡Bye!. Dicho esto la peliverde comenzo a correr.

- ¡VUELVE AQUI, MALDITA DESGRACIADA!. Gritaron Elia y Twist, para perseguir a la peliverde.

Finalmente, Sov subio el video, que lo titulo: "Los Celos Atacan Otravez", que tuvo más de 40.000 visitas de BabosaNet, Eli tuvo que joderse, pues el rubio había salvado a su hermanita del atrevimiento de C.C. y aprobar al rubio, hasta Eli le dijo que se sentía orgulloso de semejante golpe que le dio al castaño, lo que provoco algunas risas de sus amigos, Kari y Twist ahora son felices JUNTOS, y aunque nunca lo admitirian, despues de matar a Sov, quiza le agradecerian lo que les hizo, pues aparte de tal malvada venganza, fue la más dulce, en cierto sentido...

* * *

**MUAJAJAJAJAJA, ME PAREZCO A KAREM! XD, en fin, Kari querida espero que te haya gustado mucho, esto es guerra, mis venganzas son más romanticas, y espero algo así de ti, no me quede con eso de "Miss Bromista Shane", a eso le llamas venganza?, yo diria algo para "Guerra De Bromas", pero bueno respeto lo que tu escibas, y tienes buenas ideas lo admito, pero encerio, soy como la aprendiz de Ka, jajajaja.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIA. Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga, y la que se parte de risa imaginandose la cara de Kari.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


	2. Junjie Y Nicolle

**¡No me miren así!, ¡Esas cosas que hace Karem en sus fics son para hacerse tributo!.. Les digo algo "Los Celos Nunca Faltan", "Feliz Cumpleaños Connie" y "Unidos Por Siempre" son fics inspirados en los de Karem, y este cap tambien, pero, ELLA ESCRIBE GENIAL. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :3**

* * *

En uno de los tantos parques de BajoTerra, justamente en la Caverna Lumino, en pleno arardecer, se encontraban niños jugando, algunos comiendo helado, mientras sus padres hablaban de trabajo, babosas, eventos y otras vanalidades, babosas pasando por ahí, y jugando con los niños, no faltaban las dulces y lindas parejitas que se encontraban dandose cariñitos, pero entre estas personas, había una recostada contra una roca, y si pasabas por ahí, la mirarías un poco, su fama era de reconocer, parecía pensativa.

Vestía una camisa blanca, manga larga, de cuello de tortuga, ajustada, con unos shorts negros, guantes como los de Hielo, botas como las de Eli, solo que en la parte superior tienen una gruesa línea plateada, un cinturón para babosas en sus shorts, una lanzadora como la de Eli, solo que color rojo terracota con detalles de morado oscuro, sin la insignea Shane muy obvio, en sus hombros sus dos mejores babosas, una Zipper y una NeoTox, su piel de tono suave, sus labios pintados de un rojo escarlata, labios perfectos, su cabello negro-verdoso, hasta los hombros, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, y dos cerca del derecho, pero no lo tapaba, lo que complementaba su estilo, unos profundos ojos color miel puro, que brillan si cae la noche, pero tambien si estaba la intriga y la desición. Nadie sabe su nombre, a menos que seas alguien de confianza, pero si tu la veías reconocerías perfectamente quien era: Sov.

Saludo a unos niños que pasaban por ahí, y fue obvio que se detuvieron a mirarla, ya la conocían, ella miraba a todas esas parejitas, que se la pasaban haciendose cariñitos, poniendose nombres, regalandose dulces, helados y cosas así, ella le sonreía a esas cosas le enternecían, miro a su babosa Zipper, se veían igual que ella, enternecida, y miro a su NeoTox, y se veía igual, luego, fue a ver a su arsenal, algunas estaban enternecidas, otras asqueadas, y otras entre enternecidas y asqueadas. Era una tarde hermosa, perfecta para pasar las cuentas, y ya tenía planeada quien sería la siguiente victima: Nicolle.

Sip, hablamos de la mismisima Nicolle Montaner, alguien que tenía el mismo nivel de fama que ella, ¿Cómo reconocías a esta persona?, pues su apariencia es simple: Cabello castaño ondulado, que caía hasta media espalda, recogido en una cola de caballo para arriba, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho, su ropa, identica a la de Trixie, solo que su polo corto era amarrillo, su lanzadora, como la de Danna, color violeta, en su mano derecha, y un cinturón de babosas en su cintura, lo que más impresionaba de ella, eran sus profundos ojo azul-grisaceo, que demostraban astucia y determinación.

Parte de la fama de esta chica, era por que había sido emparejada con un miembro de la banda de Shane: Junjie, sip, hablamos del mismisimo Junjie Lanjua, Maestro Del Slug-Fu, un lanzador con un ligero toque de misterio, ya que no se sabe mucho de él, pero almenos saben su nombre, se sabe que termino aqui por Goon Doc, y tambien de su lugar de origen, eso hacía que Sov le ganara en el factor de misterio.

Era un poco obvio lo de el emparejamiento, ya se había dado cuenta de que este Lanzador se le quedaba mirando aveces, y por estas razones, aveces se terminaba tropesando o chocando contra un hongo, miro a las parejas... Y sonrio, mientras el brillo de la noche de sus ojos volvía, ¡Celos!, ¡Era perfecto!.

Sov se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, debía irse, mucho mejor, así podría preparar todo.

- Celestial, Toxina... Creo que ya se que haremos mañana... - Comento la ojimiel con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa, Celestial, Toxina y su arsenal, comprendieron que a ella ya se le prendio el foco, y sonrieron de la misma manera, Sov se monto en su meca, Xinet, y la acelero a fondo...

* * *

Al Día Siguiente...

La peliverde se encontraba conduciendo su meca, buscando a alguien que le ayudara, se le acababan las opciones, C.C ya lo había usado con Kari, Twist, Neh, Karina se pondría celosa, Billy es de Pili, muy obvio que Eli no se puede, puesto que le pertenece a Trixie, Hielo... Mejor no, a Sov la ponía un poco nerviosa hacer eso, ¿Loke?, no, ¡¿Lode?!, ¡Fuera!, Fuego es pesimo, ¡Demonios!, ¡¿A quien usaba?!.

Sov se acordo de alguien que conocio despues de ganar un duelo, esta persona la había retado, y ella había ganado, pero era un buen amigo, y se había ganado su confianza.

¿Su apariencia?, sencilla: Cabello castaño chocolate oscuro hasta media espalda, recogido en una cola de caballo, sin flecos, piel morena ojos grises, alto, fornido, su vestimenta, una musculera negra, con un pantalón color gris claro, y botas negras, con una lanzadora como la de Twist, solo que color azul oscuro, cinturón para babosas en sus pantalones.

La Clanderyain sonrio, ya había encontrado a alguien.

- Hey Byron. Llamo Sov a traves de su comunicador. (Creo que ese nombre se pronuncia Bairon, no se... ._.).

- ¡Eve!, ¿Cómo estas?. Contesto el tal Byron. (Así le dice Byron a Sov, pero ella se jodio por que no la dejaba de llamar así, a menos que esten en publico).

- Yo bien, buscando venganza... - Contesto la peliverde.

- Y quieres que te ayude, ¿O me equivoco?.

- No de hecho no: Estas en lo correcto.

- Bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?. - Al escuchar eso, Sov sonrio con malicia.

- Escucha...

* * *

Byron afortunadamente había aceptado, y Sov ya le había explicado que era lo que debía hacer.

- Nico... - Saludo Sov atraves del comunicador.

- Hola Sov... ¿Cómo vas?. Pregunto Nicolle atravez del comunicador.

- Yo excelente... - Respondio la peliverde. - ¿Tu... ?

- Yo aqui bien... - Respondio la castaña, ahí la ojimiel sonrio.

- Oyes, podrías ir a la cascada de luz, como en... ¿15 minutos?... - Pregunto Sov.

- Claro, ¿Para qué?.

- Te sorprendera la causa...

- Oh...

- ¿Y cómo vas con cierta persona?.- Comento Sov con malicia, y por el silencio trato de aguantar las ganas de reir, seguramente se había puesto palida.

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho millones de veces!, ¡Ese chino de Junjie y yo no salimos!. - Le contesto la castaña en el comunicador.

- Yo nunca dije que tu y Junjie salieran, es más, ni nombre a Junjie. - Sov solto una pequeña risa por el silencio, seguramente se habría sonrojado. - Bueno, me voy, ¡Adios!. - Se despidio burlona.

- ¡Sov, hija de tu... !. - Le gritaba la Montaner, pero Sov había colgado antes de que le gritara un par de cosas.

- Proxima parada: El Refugio Shane. Dijo la peliverde, para acelerar su meca a fondo...

* * *

- Bueno, habría que invitar a más gente... - Comento la Clanderyain, a sus babosas, estas chillaron felices, cuando se abrio la puerta, mostrando a...

- Hola Sov, ¿Qué tal todo?. Dijo Junjie abriendo la puerta, Juju con su brazito, saludo a Celestial y a Toxina, estas le devolvieron él gesto.

- Excelente, gracias por preguntar... ¿Y tu novia?. Contesto Sov con malicia, en ese momento Kord pasaba cerca, cargando unas cajas, y oyo la pregunta, dejo caer las cajas, y se empezo a reir, al ver la cara y el sonrojo de Junjie al oir eso.

- ¡¿Que demo...?!, ¡Ya te lo he dicho!, ¡Nicolle no es mi novia!, ¡Solo es mi amiga!, ¡PUN-TO!. Respondio el pelinegro sintiendo como el calor subia a sus mejillas.

- Ay aja, pero yo ni nombre a Nicolle... - Comento la ojimiel, viendo como el sonrojo del oji-café aumentaba, Kord no agunato y solto carcajadas burlonas, sonrojando más al pobre. - Oye, pero a lo que vine, justamente a ti te estaba buscando. Comento la Clanderyain, confundiendo un poco al Lanjua.

- ¿A mi?. Pregunto Junjie señalandose.

- No, a Diablos Nachos... - Respondio Sov con sarcasmo. - Si, a ti. Ve a la cascada de luz, en 15 minutos, la banda puede venir tambien.

- ¿Para qué?. Pregunto el pelinegro, sospechando un poco.

- Te sorprendera la causa... Recuerda, ¡EN QUINCE MINUTOS!. Dijo Sov antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Junjie.

El Lanjua suspiro, sentía una ligera sospecha, pero tambien curiosidad, así iria, Junjie volteo y vio a Kord sonriendole picaramente.

- Ni una palabra al respecto... Y borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro. Ordeno el pelinegro, Kord solo se encogio los homrbos...

* * *

En Quince Minutos...

En La Cascada De Luz...

Nicolle ya se encontraba en el lugar indicado, pero no había señales de la Clanderyain, sin saber que ella estaba escondida detras de unos arbustos, Junjie y la banda había llegado ya, pero Junjie había dicho que se escondiera, pues vio a alguien acercarse.

Byron se acerco a la Montaner, y ella saco su lanzadora pero aun así este se le acerco.

- Hola... - Saludo el moreno.

- ¿Quien eres tu?, ¿Qué haces aqui?. Demando Nicolle.

- Soy Byron... Y solo venía a caminar, y mira la hermosura que me encuentro... - Contesto el castaño con una sonrisa coqueta, tomando delicadamente su fleco y corriendolo detras de su oreja.

La Montaner abrio los ojos en sorpresa, ¡Le estaba coqueteando!, ¿Cómo podía ser posible?.

Mientras Sov estaba escondida, tenía su camara en manos, y estaba preparandose para grabar, ya tenía una idea: Albúm de este tipo de videos. Y ahora se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior mientras sonreía, esto se pondría bueno, debío traer un brownie. (Es que... Tengo hambre :v).

Mientras eso, la banda retrocedio un poco, por una simple razón: Junjie estaba empuñando sus manos con fuerza, ¡Ese maldito le estaba coqueteando a la chica de sus sueños y en su cara!, solo era cuestuion de tiempo para que explotara, y Junjie sabía que lo hacía para enfadarlo por una razón: Byron lo había mirado, sin que Nicolle se diera cuenta.

- ¡Dejame ya!. Ordeno la castaña retrocediendo, hasta quedar acorralada contra una roca.

- Preciosa, tranquila... - Dijo Byron, inclinandose para tratar de besarla, y cuando Junjie vio esto... Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- Suficiente... - Comento el Lanjua entre dientes, para salir del escondite, sus ojos cafés ardían de furía purisima, sentía rabía, furía, celos. - ¡Sueltala!. Ordeno el Lanjua, aunque él era calmado y todo, ya había cruzado sus limites.

- ¿Quien me lo dice?. Pregunto Byron, aunaue Nicolle estaba sorprendida, agradecía la intervención del oji-café, Sov se estaba mordiendo con más fuerza el labio inferior, y se reía en silencio, quisiera haber cobrado para que vean esto.

- ¡PUES YO, ESTUPIDO!. Respondio Junjie, la pobre de Nicolle solo miraba a ambos sin saber que hacer.

- ¿Y quien eres tu para decirme que hacer?. Pregunto Byron con intenciones de intimidarlo.

- ¡Pues yo... Yo... YO... !. - En realidad, Junjie no sabía que decir, así que solo se quedo callado, y con un monton de ganas de gritarle un par de cosas al castaño.

- Eso crei, ¿Ves preciosa?, ese chino no podría conmigo, lo dejaría nockeado, es un debilucho, un perdedor... Miedoso ... - Junjie abrio los ojos furioso, y empuño sus manos, no solo le coqueteaba a la chica de sus sueño, o casi lo humillaba, ese maldito, había golpeado su orgullo.

- ¡SUFICIENTE!. Grito Junjie furioso, y trato de propinarle un puñetaso a Byron, pero lo esquivo.

- ¿Tu crees que soy tan idiota... Chino?. Comento el castaño, pero sintio un tremendo puñetaso en el estomago, despues para sentir una patada en la cara, seguido de que alzaron su cuepo y lo tiraron al suelo, seguido de una patada en las costillas. - ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo!, ¡Me rindo!.

- ¡LARGATE!. Ordeno un Junjie... Hablamos de un Junjie cabreado, muy pero muy cabreado, Byron, simplemente salio corriendo, no quería que le partieran la cara.

La banda veía impresionada las reacciones del Lanjua, jamas lo vieron tan furioso o alterado, o histerico, como sea, ahora, ¿Qué iba a pasar?.

Byron fue corriendo a unos arbustos, donde se encontro con Sov, ella y él, chocaron los puños.

- No vuelvas a pedirme que le coquetee a esa chica, Eve... - Comento el moreno sosteniendose el estomago, un poco adolorido.

- Jejeje, lo siento, pero te dije que no te excedieras, pues podrías terminar... Con muchos moretones y huesos rotos... - Contesto la peliverde.

- Ya me di cuenta... - Dijo Byron.

- Pero no te pierdas lo que viene, que sera más pelado... - Comento Sov.

De vuelta con los tortolos (Esta vez no hablo de Eli y Trixie xD), Nicolle veía impresionada a Junjie, jamas lo había visto así de enfadado, hasta parecía... No, no podía ser, ¿O si?, ¿Podría ser que Junjie estuviese celoso?, eso sería imposible, pero las pruebas estaban tan claras como el agua cristalina... Ademas, ¿Cómo sabía él que ella estaba allí?... Vio a Junjie, que respiraba profundo tratando de calmarse, pero eso no sirvio.

- ¡¿Tu sales con él?!. Pregunto Junjie enojado, eso sobresalto a todos.

- ¿Tu a qué te refieres? Pregunto Nicolle algo desconcertada.

- ¡No te hagas la desentendida!, ¿Tu... y ese estan saliendo?. Respondio Junjie.

- ¿Y que si estuviesemos saliendo?. Eso ni te importa.

- ¡Si me importa!. - Eso enfurecio a Nicolle.

- ¡¿A sí?!, ¡¿Y por que te importa?!.

- ¡Son los benditos celos!.

- ¡¿Estas Celoso?!, ¡¿Y por que estas celoso?!. - Esto efurecio más a Junjie.

- ¡POR QUE YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!. - Grito Junjie a los 4 vientos, eso dejo a todos con la boca abierta, incluso Sov y Byron estaban helados, pero la castaña aun fruncio el seño, en señal de confusión.

- ¡Dame una prueba!. - Contesto la Montaner, no se la podía creer solamente así.

- ¡¿Quieres pruebas?!, ¡Bien!, ¡Te dare una prueba!. - Con esto, el pelinegro, se acerco a ella, la abrazo firmemente de la cintura y capturo sus labios con los suyos.

El beso fue un poco brusco, pero aun así dulce, Nicolle, termino con las manos en sus hombros, y tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa, no podía mover ni un solo musculo, él la abrazo con aun más firmeza para que no escapara, y estaba deleitado con el dulce sabor a caramelo de sus labios, mientras Nicolle, estaba paralizada con todas esas emociones acumuladas en su pecho: Felicidad, Sorpresa, Amor, Emoción... Demonios, esto era demasiado.

El oji-café se fue separando, un poco descepcionado de no ser correspondido, pero alguien lo sorprendio, tomandolo de su chamarra (Eso es lo que pondre, no se que putas es esa cosa que Junjie tiene puesta de cintura para arriba), capturando sus labios con otros dulces y embriagantes.

Al parecer si fue correspondido, Nicolle lo había besado, luego de la sorpesa inicial, él, la abrazo de su cintura, y ella enredo sus manos en su cuello, y acariciando un poco su cabello negro. Ambos definitivamente estaban en el cielo, y nada los podía bajar de ahí.

Sov y Byron que aun estaban escondidos, solo sonrieron viendo a la pareja que aun estaba en su burbuja.

- Venganza, completada... - Comento Sov, extrañando al moreno.

- ¿Venganza?, yo diria que les hicimos un favor. Comento Byron.

- Es que... Lo tengo todo garbado, ira, a BabosaNet, Byron. Respondio Sov.

- Espera, ¿Grabaste absolutamente todo?. Pregunto el castaño, un poco emocionado.

- Pues si... - Respondio la peliverde.

- Mis demas amigos me van a envidiar, gracias Eve. Agradecio el oji-gris.

- Sip, sigueme. Dijo la ojimiel, apagando su camara, y saliendo de los arbustos, Byron solo se encogio los hombros y la siguio. - ¡AWWWW!, ¡Pero que lindos se ven!.

La pareja se separo sorprendida, pero Junjie al ver a Byron...

- ¡¿TU OTRA VEZ?!. Pregunto el Lanjua enfureciendose enseguida. - ¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!. - Junjie estaba a punto de darle otra paliza pero...

- ¡Ep, ep, ep!. - Interrumpio Sov, poniendose delante de Byron y Junjie.

- ¡¿Sov?!. Preguntaron ambos, la banda estaba saliendo ya de su escondite.

- Alto... ¿Por qué la banda esta aqui?. Pregunto Nicolle.

- Sov fue al refugio y dijo que si podía venir, y dijo que tambien podía venir la banda, y... - Junjie entendio lo acababa de pasar, ¡Fue un idiota!, cayo en la trampa de la Clanderyain.

- El es Byron, un amigo mio, yo le pedi que le coqueteara a Nicolle. Contesto Sov.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntaron Junjie y Nicolle al unisono.

- Es algo divertido... Escuchen, lo que paso fue que... - Sov comenzo a contar la historia...

FlashBack...

- Escucha... ¿Tu conoces a Junjie Lanjua?. Dijo la peliverde a traves del comunicador.

- Si... - Contesto Byron.

- Aja... ¿Sabías qué él esta enamorado de Nicolle Montaner?. Comento Sov.

- Si, es muy obvio. Contesto Byron.

- En 15 minutos, ellos iran a la cascada de luz, necesito que tu le coquetes a la Montaner. Dijo Sov.

- Claro, ¿Cómo cuánto?.

- Tanto, como para que Junjie se enfurezca de maneras impresionantes, trata de besarla, golpea el orgullo del chino, y ese tipo de cosas, pero no te excedas, quien sabe, quiza Junjie termine dandote una paliza. Dijo y Advirtio Sov.

- Ya veo...

- En 15 minutos, gracias. - Con esto, Sov corto la llamada...

Fin Del FlashBack...

-... Y ustedes se tragaron el ansuelo. Termino de contar la ojimiel.

- Ya se todo lo que te hize, Junjie, pero ella me lo pidio, pero por favor, no me mates. Rogo Byron escondiendose detras de Sov, ahora el moreno le tenía miedo al Lanjua.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu planeate todo esto?, Sov. Pregunto la ojiazul-grisaceo enojandose.

- Si, y esto... - Sov mostro una camara identica a la de Trixie, solo que sus detalles era de color morado oscuro, enscendida. - Esta grabado, e ira a BabosaNet. - Eso dejo helado a Junjie y a Nicolle.

- ¡HASTA AQUI LLEGARON, MALDITOS!. Gritaron Junjie y Nicolle furiosos, comenzando a perseguir a los malditos, para partirles la cara, Sov y Byron fueron a sus meca, y aceleraron a fondo, escuchando los gritos de que los matarían de parte de sus perseguidores.

Al final, Sov subio el video, que lo titulo: Ataque De Celos, y si, Sov creo una lista de reproducciones titulada: **Los Celos Nunca Faltan**. Y ese video esta de más en decir que tuvo más visitas que el video de Karina y Twist. Y bueno Junjie y Nicolle ahora son felices, como pareja oficial, pero aun desean asesinar a Sov, aunque quiza le agradecerían luego eso, pues les había hecho un favor.

En definitiva **Los Celos Nunca Faltan**...

* * *

**Como dije, un pequeño tributo a Karem, ella escribe genial y ojala vuelva a actualizar. En fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemom**

**-LaUltimaYenapa**

**PD: JUNJELL FOREVER, XD**


End file.
